Whisper in the Dark
by Yokoxsi Siyoko
Summary: An Akatsuki member afraid of the darkness, can a certian member help her through it in the end


_**I dont own Naruto if i did i would have come up with way different things and all that. Anyway please review.**_

Whispers in the Dark- Itachi

Mitsuki Momochi has been in the Akatsuki for a few years now and has come to think of everyone as family in a way. Mitsuki was a calm, quiet, outgoing girl that did anything she wanted but also respected others. Mitsuki was 5'5 with scarred moonlight pale skin. Her hair was a fire red that reacted down to the middle of her back but was mostly braided out of the way; her Emerald green eyes could stare into ones soul if she stared at you long enough. Mitsuki had everything and anything and thought her life was perfect… Almost

It was just another day in the base; everyone was doing whatever they wanted unless they were on a mission once again. Mitsuki was walking around and decided to go and make cookies. Once inside the kitchen she went and looked around looking for the ingredients needed to make her oh so yummy triple chocolate cookies but noticed that there wasn't any food in any of neither the cabinets nor the fridge.

Eye twitching Mitsuki sighed in irritation and stared to right a list of food to go and by. As she was writing Kisame walked in and went to the fridge opening it and closing it. Mitsuki looked up from her writing and noticed the tall blue shark; she smiled gently at him.

"Don't worry, I'll go and get groceries again just let me finish this list." Kisame smiled and sat down across from her and grabbed an apple that was thankfully in a bowl on the table.

"I can wait Mitsuki but think you can make it back before sunsets?" At that quit Mitsuki stopped writing and looked at Kisame. Blinking she took at deep breathe before nodding. "Yeah, I can make it if I hurry and leave soon so don't worry too much for me Kisame."

Not long after did Mitsuki take off toward the town seeing as she was one of the few that wouldn't be recognized by anyone that she was in the Akatsuki. Meanwhile Itachi Uchiha just came out of his room when he noticed that Mitsuki was nowhere to be found. Walking around the base he finally found Kisame sitting in his room sharpening his Kunai.

"Kisame do you know where Mitsuki is at?" Kisame stopped his sharpening and looked up at the cold Uchiha protégé. "Yeah, she went into town a little while ago to get food for the base." Itachi blinked and stared at the blue skinned ninja.

"She does know it was getting dark when she left right?" Kisame nodded and with that Itachi left.

It didn't take long for Mitsuki to gather everything and stared running back to the back not realizing how much the sun had gone down and by the time she got to the base she realized how dark it was.

Her heart stared pounding in her chest as her blood could be heard rushing in her ears. Her eyes quickly looked around her but all she saw was darkness. Dropping the bags she went and curled up shakenly and whimpered softly. Suddenly she heard soft footsteps until she felt something being placed upon her person.

"It's ok Mitsuki; I'm going to pick you up now alright?" The soft voice belong to the only person she knew of, Itachi. Without saying anything she nodded her head and felt arms slide under her legs and around her waist until she was lifted bridle style and carried her off.

Once inside Itachi's room he sat Mitsuki down as she whimpered softly. The room was dark and she could barely see the outline of the Uchiha.

"It's ok Mitsuki, it's only the dark." Mitsuki gripped his shirt tighter. "D-Don't leave m-me." Itachi sighed softly before kissing her forehead and carefully moved away until she was surrounding be darkness. Mitsuki shivered and wanted to curl around until she felt Itachi gently kiss her forehead again before moving away. Every time he moved away he would kiss a part of her face gently before moving away and soon Mitsuki stood in the darkness waiting until she felt a warm breathe inches from her lips. Soft lips brushed against her until Itachi pulled away and Mitsuki could see the outline of Itachi better than before, leaning forward she captured Itachi's lips in a gentle kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and after pulling away slowly rested her forehead upon his. She smiled at him and stared into his eyes not afraid of the darkness now knowing that Itachi will be there for her

"Thank you Itachi"


End file.
